


Alter Ego

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [47]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Action & Romance, Alter Egos, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Biotics, Crime Fighting, Dirty Jokes, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Innuendo, Mild Mannered Reporters, New Job, Romance, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Secrets, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Superheroes, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: A Shenko AU with two (with more to come) biotic-wielding, crime-fighting superheroes, who fall in love along the way, and are stuck in a love square between themselves and their secret identities.





	1. For the First Time in Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyss Shepard has a secret, one she's never told anyone before, and it's a convenient excuse not to let anyone get too close, then Joker drags her out to a bar one night and she meets someone...but he has the same secret as her, unbeknownst to either...

She didn't even feel bad anymore. The Illusive Man kept sending his goons after her, and as of yet, none of them had been able to finish the job...though part of that was due to her amazing partner, who tied up a second henchman down below. After tying up the latest opponent, she launched herself off the rooftop, flaring bluish-purple as she hovered above the ground, landing next to him softly, his blue aura dissipating with hers as they fell in step together. She didn’t even care who was behind the mask, he'd had her back, both of them working out new powers with each other since the day they met three months before; having a partner did have it’s perks. It was nice to know there was someone out there just like her.

“Cutting it close there, weren’t you, Spectre?”

“Puhlease, Sentinel. I mastered the art of flying with my biotics before we met...I had to do something to pass the long, lonely nights before I met you.” She ran a gentle finger down his jaw. “Thanks for the help tonight, handsome, but I’m late meeting a friend.”

There she went with the flirting again...was she this brave without the mask too? God, he wanted to find out. She shot him a disarmingly dazzling smile, disappearing into the night...he missed her presence almost immediately. A deep sigh escaped his lips, as he stared after her. Why did she always run off so fast? His fist connected with the wall; he barely knew her, but nevertheless had a crush...hadn't he learned his lesson once before? Never mix business with pleasure, no matter how much he wanted to...

Alyss skidded to a halt in front of Omega, adjusting her clothes and checking her appearance--making sure her eyes were back to lavender instead of biotic blue, before stepping inside. He already had a table and was frantically waving her over, near the bar. She rolled her eyes and slung herself into the seat next to him, a strawberry sunrise cocktail--her drink of choice--already on the table in front of her, Joker already on his second beer. He’d started drinking without her. The door to the bar opened and Alyss nearly fell out of her chair when she saw the man who had entered; he had black hair and the most beautiful brown eyes she’d ever seen...it was too bad her heart belonged to Sentinel and she was keeping a huge secret. She sighed and motioned over a waiter, pointing at the newcomer.

“Whatever he’s drinking, put it on my tab.” She whispered making the waiter nod and shuffle away.

The bartender set the lauger the man ordered in front of him on the bar, but as he reached for his wallet because he’d only planned on the one drink the bartender shook his head, making Kaidan raise an eyebrow.

“It’s been taken care of. Let me know if you need anything else.”

His head swiveled around trying to figure out who had paid for his drink, losing focus when he saw a woman with black hair and lavender eyes chatting with a bearded man in a blue baseball cap. She smacked the brim of his hat down as she rolled her eyes at something he said. Her eyes met his across the room, and it felt like a current of electricity sparked between them--even if he knew that didn't happen in real life and he was reading too much into a single look. Ashley would tease him nonstop if she knew he was thinking like that from just a glance...so it was a good thing she was going to be late.

“I think you should go over and talk to him.”

“And I think you’re an imbecile...drink your beer and mind your own damn business.”

“Al, you’ve been watching him since he entered the place, looking him up and down...most definitely undressing him with your eyes, and you're paying for his drink; you should go for it.”

It wasn't going for it she was afraid of, it was hiding part of herself from everyone...she couldn't truly let someone fall in love with her when there was an entire half they didn't know; not even Joker knew her secret. And she'd known him since they were ten. She hadn’t asked to be a superhero...biotic powers were nice and all, but getting through each day without anyone finding out how different she was from them was a struggle. Alyss Shepard was who she was, Spectre was what she could do. Brown eyes met hers across the room, and he smiled at her, a heavy sigh falling from her lips as she stood up, slinging her purse over her shoulder; it was one drink with a ridiculously handsome stranger...she could handle that.

She glanced backwards once, Joker grinning at her from ear to ear, and giving her a thumbs up, making her roll her eyes and laugh a little; she was still smiling when her head swiveled back to the black-haired, brown-eyed stranger. He thought she'd been beautiful before when he’d caught her eye across the bar and he’d been watching her since she’d stepped into the building, but that smile ratcheted her up to a knockout. Ashley had been trying to get him to get back into the dating game for a long time now. She took a deep breath and slid onto the barstool next to him...not that this was anything big or scary, but he was very attractive and Joker had been pushing her far too hard about her love life.

“I’m Alyss.” She offered her hand and he reached out and took it.

“Kaidan.”

Once they started talking they couldn’t stop, both fascinated by the other and switching topics seamlessly, and somehow never running out of things to say. It was odd. Neither of them had felt this sort of connection for a long time, learning more about each other in a few hours, than most people learned in a lifetime. It wasn't until the workers put up the chairs for the night that they realized they’d been talking for five hours, and it was nearly two in the morning. Alyss glanced around the bar; Joker was nowhere to be found, finding a text on her phone three hours prior that he hadn’t wanted to interrupt and had left--also throwing in a comment about taking Kaidan home with her and screwing him senseless since they were getting along so well. She blushed.

Kaidan was finishing up reading a similar text message from Ashley; she’d shown up to see him talking, and laughing more than he had in a long while with a beautiful woman no less, and was not going to butt in. Part of him felt bad that she’d come all the way out to see him after his excursions with Spectre earlier in the night, both of them late for their plans, only to turn around and go home, but the other part of him was grateful. He’d very much enjoyed spending time with Alyss and was sorry it had to end. After apologizing profusely to the wait staff for staying so late, they walked side by side out into the cool night air.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, glad Joker had convinced her to come out tonight. “That was the most fun I’ve had in a long while...so thank you.”

“God, me too.” He paused, hesitating for a second before his cheeks turned pink. “Can I get your number? I’d like to do this again sometime.”

Alyss grinned at him nodding enthusiastically, the two of them switching phones to plug their numbers into the other’s contacts. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship, whether they knew it or not.


	2. First Day Jitters

“So how was your night? Do anyone interesting?”

“I told you, nothing happened. We just talked.” Alyss rolled her eyes.

“Considering you didn't answer my text until two in the morning, I find that very hard to believe.”

She slapped him playfully upside the head, rolling her eyes at him and laughing as she settled into her chair, a warm feeling in her chest when she thought about the night before. If she wasn't careful she could get attached. She loved that Joker was so on board with this, but she’d already had her heart stolen by her superpowered alter ego’s partner. Sentinel was all she thought about these days, wondering who was behind the mask. He’d ruined her for other men...but Kaidan  _ was _ very attractive, caring, smart, funny, and in another life she would've tried to make something between them. Sighing, she picked up her chai tea, bringing it to her lips, before they started collecting their things. It wouldn't do to be late to work, but having her boss in her pocket helped with the backlash; David Anderson had known her since she was fifteen. But it wouldn't hurt to butter him up with coffee.

Anderson caught her as soon as they entered the building, Joker sidling away to his desk, letting her take the fall and shrugging when she shot him a playful glare.

“Shepard, you’re late.”

“Sorry Anderson, Joker and I hit traffic...but I brought coffee and that vanilla bean scone you like from Citadel Bakery.”

He had trouble hiding the smile as he took the coffee and pastry from her hands, motioning for her to follow alongside him, and as they wound their way through the office motioning to someone else as they walked. Her eyes went wide as she saw who it was, Kaidan falling into step beside them. Anderson had mentioned someone new coming on board, joining the ranks of their little family, but she hadn't expected Kaidan. As much as they'd learned about each other the night before, neither of them had brought up work. And now she cursed herself for not asking. Kaidan smiled at her, happy that it seemed to be a very small world, the two of them having to walk quickly to keep up with Anderson, who hadn't stopped.

“New guy, this is my best and brightest. Alyss Shepard. Shepard meet the new guy.”

“Kaidan Alenko, sir.”

“It’s nice to see you again...who knew it’d be so soon?” Alyss smiled brushing her black hair out of her eyes.

“You two know each other? Good, then we'll skip past the pleasantries. Alyss was just talking about how she needed a partner.”

“Um,  _ you _ were just talking about how I needed a partner...I believe my exact words were ‘I don't need a partner’. Honestly old man, I work better alone.” She turned and winked at Kaidan. “Though, I can't say no to a pretty face.”

Kaidan blushed and coughed behind his hand, studying her from the corner of his eye as Anderson growled low in his throat, his eyes flashing dangerously.

“Watch yourself.”

Just because they were at work, she knew he wasn't above bringing her mother into this...and having Mayor Hannah Shepard more involved in her life then she already was, was not a pleasant thought. Alyss was twenty nine and her mother was at the stage of asking when she was going to have grandkids every time they saw each other. She loved her mother, she really did, but sometimes she was a little too invested in her daughter’s personal life. Part of her wondered what would happen if anyone got wind that she was a superpowered crime fighter who didn't really have time for a personal life. For a moment she let herself get caught up in the idea of working a normal 9-5 shift, coming home from work to a husband, three kids and a dog or two,  but with half of herself hidden, she wasn’t sure that would ever be able to happen.

When she realized Kaidan had filled the role of husband in that brief scenario she blushed and trampled that thought immediately. They were friends, and she was in love with Sentinel--had been for awhile, even if she sometimes got the feeling that he didn't want to be more than friends. She sensed he was pushing her away for the same reason she pushed any potential boyfriend away--wondering if someone only liked him for his powers not knowing who was behind the mask, whereas whomever she got close to as herself didn't know that she wore a mask to hide a part of herself away. In the three months she’d known him, she’d found out so many little things about him, his sense of humor, his love of helping others, and a knack for figuring out how things ticked. He’d mentioned small details about his past, a girl who hurt him when he was seventeen, made him doubt himself, a friend who betrayed him. Everything she learned only exacerbated her love for him more each day.

“Child, were you even paying attention?”

“Anderson, I’m twenty nine, why do you insist on calling me child? And no, I wasn't paying an iota of attention…”

“Lord, give me strength...Alenko I trust you can fill her in on the way?”

“I’ll endeavor to do so.”

“Kiss up.” She teased, winking.

“Oh...and take Joker with you; my nerves are already frayed as it is and I don't need his wisecracks.” Anderson ordered, turning and ushering them away.

She wasn't sure she was ready for Kaidan to meet Joker yet, not with all the intrusive questions he was bound to ask, especially trying to figure out if the two of them had slept together the night before; it was obvious he didn't believe  _ her _ . Kaidan eyed her surreptitiously from the corner of his eye...he hadn't pegged her as a journalist, not with the aura of power and composure that radiated off her in waves. He wanted to ask her about it, but thought better of it, clamping his mouth shut. It was odd. The night before they hadn't been able to stop talking, and now, they hadn't been able to start. Alyss cleared her throat.

“I hadn't pegged you as the journalist type.” Alyss said finally breaking the silence between them.

“I was just going to say the same about you. What did you think I was?”

“Firefighter, policeman, doctor, veterinarian, someone trying to do good in the world around them.” She shrugged.

“Who's to say a journalist can't be someone trying to do good uncovering the truth? An educated public is a happy public.” Kaidan smiled at her, drawing a wry chuckle.

Truth; ironic for someone hiding a dual identity…

“That sounds like something my mother would say--but then again, they didn't make her mayor for nothing.”

She was beautiful when she smiled Kaidan realized with a start, doing his best to trample such thoughts. They were inappropriate for the situation and for the workplace. They were going to have to work in close proximity to each other and feelings like that would only complicate matters. A bearded man in a baseball cap was peering suspiciously at them as they approached, the two of them recognizing each other from the night before instantly. Joker, stood, wandering over to them, a camera clutched in his hand, sizing up Kaidan as he got ready to destroy whatever story Anderson had assigned them.

“Hi, I’m Joker.”

“Kaidan.”

The two of them shook hands.

“So...Kaidan...is it going to be weird working with someone you slept with?”

Kaidan choked, casting a sidelong glance at her, tugging at his collar as Alyss smacked herself in the forehead. She and Jeff were living proof that a man and woman could be friends without having any romantic feelings for one another, she didn't get why he kept pushing this. Even if Kaidan was everything she could ever want in a boyfriend...everything her mother would want too, if she was being honest. It wasn't like she'd lied saying they slept together when they really didn't, but Kaidan didn't know that...now he had to think she was one of  _ those _ girls. If Joker didn't have bad knees, she’d trip him, but instead, she reached out and smacked the brim of his hat down. Her cheeks were pink... _ this _ was why she hadn't wanted the two of them meeting, but they all worked together now, and needed to get past the awkward introductions.

“Alyss and I haven’t slept together. We just met last night, and I don't sleep with someone lightly.”

Well  _ that _ was endearing.

“Did she tell you to say that? You guys rehearse this?”

“Ignore Jeff; he may be my best friend, but he’s ridiculous.” She shot him a glare. “I told you.”

“He’d get along great with my friend Ashley...she makes jokes like that all the time.” Kaidan chuckled.

Luckily, he wasn't mortified like she thought he’d be; he was amused, and that boded well for the future...she was actually looking forward to meeting this Ashley.


End file.
